freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Funtime Chica
Not what you were looking for? See Chica (disambiguation). Main = is an animatronic and a "funtime" counterpart of the original Chica who first appears in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Physical Appearance Funtime Chica has an appearance similar to Toy Chica. Based on her overall design, she would have look like as if used fittingly for Circus Baby's Pizza World in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location like the "funtime" animatronics. She still has orange calves and feet like Chica but she has an orange waist instead of pink similar to Toy Chica. She has a built-in speaker just like Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy located under her pink breasts. She also holds her signature cupcake but its appearance looks like a calmer, less frightening and repaired version of Nightmare Cupcake from the fourth game, with long needle-like teeth and blue eyes. If one looks closely, one of the plates on her pink upper body is missing. Just like the Funtime animatronics, she has five fingers instead of the cartoonish four fingers that the regular animatronics have. Personality Funtime Chica's quotes in Ultimate Custom Night suggest "larger than life" ideals, gleefully seeking someone's attention with her vanity. Appearances Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Funtime Chica is labelled in the "Rare Finds Auction" section of the catalog. Classified as a "Heavy Animatronic" and in the "Very Good" item condition, Funtime Chica is expensively priced at $71,000. Her stats are as follows: *'Atmosphere:' 9 *'Health and Safety:' 0 *'Entertainment:' 9 *'Bonus Revenue:' 9 To unlock the "Posh Pizzeria" achievement, the player must purchase Funtime Chica, along with El Chip and Music Man for the stage. Ultimate Custom Night Funtime Chica returns as one of the many selectable characters in Ultimate Custom Night. Funtime Chica will randomly appear on the player's screen and distract them by disorienting the screen and make camera flashing effects. The challenges in which Funtime Chica appears are as follows: *Pay Attention 1 *Pay Attention 2 *Ladies Night 1 *Ladies Night 2 *Ladies Night 3 *Chaos 1 *Chaos 2 *Chaos 3 |-|Gallery = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Funtime_Chica_Icon.png|Funtime Chica's icon from the menu selection. Posh_Pizzeria.png|Funtime Chica in the "Posh Pizzeria" badge. Funtime Chica (Stage).gif|Funtime Chica on the stage (Animated). Ultimate Custom Night Gameplay FuntimeChica_UCN.png|Funtime Chica's mugshot icon from the menu. 1211.png|Funtime Chica when she appears randomly (Pose 1). 1210.png|Funtime Chica when she appears randomly (Pose 2). 1208.png|Funtime Chica when she appears randomly (Pose 3). 173.png|Funtime Chica when she appears randomly (Pose 4). 1031.png|Funtime Chica's strobe light effects 1036.png|more of Funtime Chica's strobe light effects Miscellaneous FFPS_Custom_Night.jpg|Funtime Chica as she's introduced in Ultimate Custom Night's selection menu teaser. |-|Audio = Ultimate Custom Night |-|Trivia = General * Some believe that Funtime Chica was present in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, and was simply not seen. ** In the source code for one of the teasers, a reference to Chica's Party World is made as an employer of Baby, Ballora, Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy. This hints that Funtime Chica was an animatronic for a different company, similar to El Chip. * Funtime Chica is Chica's only counterpart to not have a bib. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator * Funtime Chica can be unlocked for free from the "Prize King" minigame. Ultimate Custom Night * Funtime Chica, along with El Chip and Lolbit, are the only animatronic characters not to appear ingame with their physical model self. Instead, she appears in pop-ups. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Funtimes Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night